Our Love Is Forever
by Rayne Cassandra Storme
Summary: Authors Note: I cannot take full credit for this idea. It has been written once before but I can't remember the author's name or the title of the story. Currently up for adoption! PM me if you want to adopt.
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: I cannot take full credit for this idea. It has been written once before but I can't remember the author's name or the title of the story. However, if you read it and recognize the idea, it's because I read it in a fanfic that never got completed and decided I'd write my own version. I'm in the process of updating most of my stories right now but wanted to write this down. I hope you guys like it! Thanks! Reviews greatly appreciated.**

**Rayne Cassandra Storme**

_Prologue_

In the middle of the night they crept out of the house and out of the lives of everyone in it. The next morning the house woke up to find Harry Potter and Ron Weasley gone, leaving only a letter behind to explain the reason for their disappearance. The letter was read aloud to the entire Weasley family – Hermione included because she had been named an honorary Weasley at the end of the war – by Ginny whose voice was now laced with a thin layer of contempt. Contempt for the boy she'd once thought she'd someday marry and contempt for her brother, who she'd always thought would marry Hermione. The rest of the family stared at the letter, mum in tears, dad glaring as though his glare alone would set fire to it, the twins wearing identical looks of mingled confusion and anger, Charlie confused, Bill and Fleur sad, Hermione with tears rolling down her face. It was Fred and George's reaction to Hermione's tears, however, that set the stage for the change that would complete the Weasley's family.

In complete unison Fred and George stood up and plopped themselves down on either side of Hermione and held her. They couldn't exactly say _why _it had bothered them that Hermione was crying but it did and so they decided to do something about it. From that moment on Fred and George made it their personal job to make sure Hermione was never lonely, sad, or anything else that warranted unhappiness. Slowly, the twins and Hermione built a friendship that would grow to be stronger than any friendship Hermione had ever before had, even with Harry and Ron. It was this friendship that would soon blossom into a beautiful love story that would link Hermione to the Weasley family forever. That is this story. The story of Fred and Hermione Weasley and how they went from acquaintances to best friends and finally to lovers.


	2. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: Here's the first chapter of "Our Love Is Forever" I hope you like it. I'm thoroughly enjoying writing it. Thanks for reading and remember to review! This Chapter is for Rose235b Because she was the first to review. Hope you like this chapter!_

_Rayne Cassandra Storme _

**Chapter One**

_Six Weeks Later_

From the very second that they began comforting Hermione the twins made it their job to keep tabs on the Gryffindor Bookworm. Every morning at ten o'clock sharp (it would have been earlier but Fred said he needed his beauty sleep) Fred and George would come over to the Burrow where Hermione was staying and drag her out to breakfast and then back to their shop where they'd give her a 'crash course on pranking.' On the Friday six weeks after Ron and Harry's abrupt departure the twins apparated straight into Hermione's room (their old room) and woke her up the same way they usually did. After ten minutes of poking, prodding, and singing in very loud voices Hermione sat up and glared at the boys. Not at all phased by her glare the twins grinned at her and began pulling her out of bed.

"What's the hurry today?" Hermione asked with a yawn.

The twins grinned at each other before answering in complete unison.

"We've decided to recruit you."

"Recruit me for what?"

"You're going to help us with our pranks from now on. With your brains no one will be safe." Fred answered, smirking at her.

"Fine. But you have to let me get dressed first. I'm not doing anything in my pajamas."

"We'll be in the back yard waiting for you. Hurry!"

Hermione rolled her eyes as they walked out of her room. In the six weeks since Harry and Ron's abrupt departure the twins had spent much of their free time with her. At first she'd thought that they were simply feeling sorry for her but she'd soon learned that she was wrong. Fred and George seemed to genuinely enjoy spending time with her and she enjoyed their company as well. They really were rather brilliant, even if they didn't like being serious for any length of time. Seriousness, as Fred once told her, was only good in moderation.

When she was done getting dressed she stuck her wand in her pocket and went to meet the twins in the back yard. Along the way she met Ginny, who was in her room preparing for her date with Blaise Zabini. Ginny and Blaise had been seeing each other for a few months now and, although it was a rather big surprise, Hermione and the rest of the Weasley's found that Blaise was actually a really nice person. He was smart, funny, and best of all he could handle Ginny's headstrong nature in a way Harry never could. Blaise was a welcome addition to the Weasley family and everyone enjoyed seeing Ginny smile.

"There you are!"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she caught sight of the twins. They were laying on the grass, side by side, watching her. As she came towards them they jumped up and grabbed her arms, hauling her off towards the side of the house. After a few minutes Fred and George started speaking, in complete unison as usual, about the first prank they were going to pull with her.

"We've decided to get back at Charlie…" George began

"After all he _did _manage to scare us senseless with that…"

"Terrifying muggle contraption…"

"And we've found the perfect prank to get back at him with…"

"So you're going to help us pull it off." George finally finished, grinning at Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes. The _'terrifying muggle contraption' _that Charlie had used to scare the twins was a stuffed Clown doll. The twins and Charlie had accompanied Hermione to her parents to watch a movie on television – they were fascinated by televisions – and had ended up watching the movie "It." The movie had terrified Fred and George and given Charlie an idea. He bought a stuffed clown doll and scared the twins with it – Hermione wasn't sure how he'd done that as the twins wouldn't talk about the incident – and the twins had been thinking of ways to get him back for days.

"What are we going to do then?"

Fred grinned. "Charlie is absolutely terrified of maggots you see…"  
>"It's worse than Ron's fear of Spiders…"<p>

"So we've come up with the perfect way to use that to our advantage…"

"He's coming for breakfast this morning because mum's making his favorite…"

"And we've decided that since he used food against us…"

"That we should repay the favor…"

"We've got a charm that will turn his food to maggots…."

"Made it ourselves and tested it out last night…"

"But we can't cast it ourselves…"

"We'd look much too suspicious you see…"

"So we're going to have you do it…"  
>"That way he won't suspect a thing."<p>

"It's going to look suspicious if I'm waving my wand at his food in the middle of dinner." Hermione replied.

George rolled his eyes. "You're not going to do that. It's a wand less and non-verbal spell. All you have to do is look at Charlie and say the words, _'__Cibus__Vermibus'_in your mind."

"Easy enough."

They grinned at each other for a few more seconds before Molly called them in for breakfast. The twins went in first and Hermione entered a few seconds after. As they took seats at the table Fred and George immersed themselves into a conversation with Arthur and Hermione took her seat across from Charlie. She waited until Charlie had filled his plate to the brim with pancakes, sausage, and eggs before performing the incantation. A few seconds later – as Charlie was picking up a piece of sausage – everything on his plate turned to wriggling maggots. It was deathly silent for about ten seconds before the twins, Hermione, Bill, and Arthur started laughing. The next second there was a large crash as Charlie fainted. More laughter erupted, even Molly joining in this time, and the twins turned to clap Hermione on the back.

"Brilliant 'Mione!" they chorused together.

"That was _you_?" Molly asked, not sounding a bit surprised.

"The twins recruited me and I couldn't refuse. I mean, we all saw them after the clown incident. I decided to help them get revenge." Hermione shrugged, sharing a look and a grin with the twins.

"Well done Hermione. You were brilliant." Bill said with a grin.

"Thanks."

By the time Charlie came around the twins had already dragged Hermione off for the shop, insisting that they had strict business to consult with her. Charlie, Bill, Molly, and Arthur sat in the living room, the breakfast having been ruined by maggots. As her husband and sons talked about work, and wives, and other things Molly contemplated Hermione's friendship with the twins. If someone would have told her a few months ago that Hermione would be playing pranks with the twins Molly would have laughed herself silly. But now, with Harry and Ron gone, Molly could see that their friendship was a good thing both for Hermione and the twins. She'd always hoped Ron would come to his senses and marry Hermione but he'd proven to have lost all rational sense. Maybe one of the twins would fall for their Hermione. One thing was for certain Hermione would be a Weasley. Molly just knew it and she was hardly ever wrong about these things….

Authors Note: I hope you liked the first chapter. I enjoyed writing it. 'Cibus Vermibus' means Food to Maggots in Latin. If you're wondering how Charlie managed to scare the twins I'll let you know that he used magic to safely secure the Clown doll in their fridge. When Fred and George opened the fridge the clown popped out and terrified them. Thanks for reading and remember to review!  
>Rayne Cassandra Storme 3<span>


	3. IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ!

_Note: My twin sister, Jezabelle Rose Riddle, will be continuing all three of my stories for me. I'm getting married and won't have enough time to finish them. She should have the updates up in the next few days. _

_**Rayne Cassandra Storme**_


End file.
